battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alita (Movie)
Alita is a cyborg Hunter Warrior who was found in a scrapyard by Dyson Ido who became her adopted father after rebuilding her body. Rebuilt without memories of her previous life, Alita has flashbacks of her past when she instinctively enters combat using the forgotten art of Panzer Kunst and realises she is destined to confront the mysterious Nova in the sky city of Zylem. She also falls in love with Hugo who also dreams of reaching Zylem. Personality Alita has a warriors instinct which works on a subconscious level, giving her fighting abilities that even she is not fully aware of. Her first instinct when she is about to be run over by a giant robot is to enter a combat stance without consciously realising it and she then dives in to save a dog from being trampled to death. She suffers from amnesia but her memories are triggered whenever she enters combat. She's drawn to battle which is part of the training that was ingrained into her 300 years earlier. As she gradually pieces together her backstory, Alita grows more confident in who she is and what she's capable of. She is the only person who is shown to have no fear of Nova. On the contrary, she appears to be looking forward to their inevitable confrontation. Alita takes a while to trust the adults in her life, even suspecting Dyson Ido of murder after seeing blood on his hand. When she goes to confront him, she ends up being caught in a crossfire between the Hunter Warrior and three cyborgs but this encounter causes her training to kick in and she destroys two of the cyborgs and forces the third one, Grewishka, to retreat. Although she now trusts Ido, she insists that she's not his daughter despite being named after her and being in her cyborg body. When Alita's first body is destroyed by Grewishka, Ido, Hugo and one of the cyborg Hunter Warriors rescue her and Ido rebuilds her with a superior body which adapts to Alita's subconscious idea of what she looks like. As thanks for saving her, Alita kisses Ido on the cheek before showing off her new body to him. She finally calls him "father" after he rebuilds Hugo's body after a nearly fatal encounter with Zapan. Alita's first encounter with Chiren is also uncomfortable as she isn't sure whether Chiren means her harm or not. Uncertain whether to listen to her fighting instincts in case Chiren is an innocent woman merely showing curiosity about her, Alita decides to just walk away. She maintains this wariness around Chiren for a while, unsure whether to consider her an ally or an enemy but smiling and shrugging off her suspicions when Hugo asks her how she and Chiren know each other, simply telling him that he's "not the only one who has connections". Eventually, Chiren helps her link her heart to Hugo to keep him alive after he is stabbed by Zapan. Outside of combat situations, Alita is very sweet and affectionate, hugging a complete stranger, Ido, after he gives her a name and petting a dog who later jumps to her defence during her second encounter with Grewishka. After the dog is murdered, Alita marks herself with its blood as a sign of respect and fights Grewishka but gets torn to pieces. Ever feisty, she continues fighting with only one hand and no legs, even taking out Grewishka's eye but still has to be rescued. Alita can switch between a teenage girl and a formidable warrior within seconds - a notable display of this is when she's about to march into a Hunter Warriors club with Hugo, only to kneel down and pet the dog she had met before - but she still has insecurities about her place in the world, thinking that she's an "insignificant girl". When she repeats this to Grewishka during their final battle, she is no longer insecure about it and is instead mocking both Grewishka and Nova, the latter of whom she knows is watching. After killing Grewishka and Nova's puppet, Vector, she warns him that his biggest mistake is underestimating her. Alita tends to think with her heart more than her head, sometimes in a literal sense as she actually offers Hugo her heart, which is said to be strong enough to power the city for years, after falling for him. Alita's immaturity when it comes to love is shown by her belief in love at first sight, as she falls for Hugo during their very first meeting but commits herself to the relationship before she truly gets to know him. After finding out that Hugo harvests body parts from other cyborgs, Alita feels betrayed but because she is an "all or nothing" kind of person, she doesn't give up on him especially after he tells her that he loves her. She still saves him from Zapan and is heartbroken when he dies trying to climb to Zylem. His death however serves as a motivation for her to continue her mission to defeat Nova.